GalaxyRayan46
|tribes = |place = 7/12|challenges = 3|votesagainst = 4|days = 12|season2 = |tribes2 = |place2 = 16/16|challenges2 = 0|votesagainst2 = 1|days2 = 3}}GalaxyRayan46 '''is a contestant from and '''Host Opinion '''Origins '''Galaxy you went into the game surprising people, I felt. I spoke to a few people, people thought you were gonna be one of those inactive people who didn't really care about the server but no you proved everybody wrong, nice!! So starting with the competition aspect you struggled in Session 1, Session 2 you dropped out of the competition, Session 3 you did ok and Session 4 you also struggled... but I mean at least you came to all sessions. I'm giving you a 2/5. Social game people definitely underestimated you. I remember on that first alliance with Jejo and Chim, Jejo descried you as a 'sheep' as in you will do whatever she said but you said right a way that you didn't trust her. So you started building on your own alliances and you went to Dark & Brent, as you guessed these 2 were together. You were telling me in Secrets Server your whole gameplan and who you wanted out when, it was all very detailed. You also added more people to your alliances to make it like a team of 5 or 6 or something. Where you went wrong? I think you trusted Brent a bit too much as you explained your whole gameplan to him and you felt safe with all your alliances and just presumed they were 100% listening to you. I think you could of maybe took control of a fewer group. You thought you were the leader but got backstabbed pretty badly by your group.... 3/5. Intellectual Game, you told everyone your plans and at the end nobody listened to you which is why you get a 2/5 from me. Galaxy your an overall really nice guy and I have really enjoyed you being a contestant :)) '''Power Of The People '''Wow, Galaxy, I have no words. That was the definition of being robbed. You had such high hopes, and im sure we all had high hopes when looking at you, claiming to have learned from your Season 1 mistakes. You controlled the game going into tribal, almost blindsiding Tyler. But then, there was the idol play on Tyler. You were unable to do anything in that situation, and as the votes were read, you only got a single vote from Tyler, but that was enough to send you home. You were a great candidate in the short time you were in Season 2. As I vet, I really did expect you to survive a few more rounds. You were away, so couldn’t attend the first comp, which is why you got a 1/5. Your social game was really good, you were a friendly and involved leader, dictating play, which is why you got a 3/5. Your strategic game was also on point, and if it wasn’t for the idol play, Tyler would have been blindsided. Its disappointing that you have to go.